Wearing the Skirt in a Relationship
by Hoggoe
Summary: One-shot about role reversal in a romance between MC and Natsuki.


It has been a year since we've gotten together. Ever since Sayori invited him into our little literature club, he's been head-over-heels in love with me. I don't know what it was about me, because I never showed him much affection, regardless that I did think he was pretty cute. And nice, too.

Anyway, I've moved out since then and got a job at my local bakery. He encouraged me to do it so much that it started to seem like a good idea. But now, I spend all my weekends earning a decent amount more than enough money to make rent. I don't regret it, though. It's not like my dad ever had much in store for me. I grimace at the thought of him.

I decide it's time to get up. My feet slide out into the cold air of my room and frantically tap the floor in many places to try and find my slippers. Once on, I sit up in bed and scratch my pink hair. You might think it's dyed, but you'd be wrong. The pink is hereditary, just like my dad's, and his dad, too. Maybe that's why he's always so angry? Being a man with naturally pink hair has to be some kind of struggle socially. And trying to hide it is useless...

I shake my head, reaching for the lights. Waiting for my eyes to adjust, I shuffle over to my mirror to fix my hair. My hair is short, but that's how I like it. Plus, dad never let me have long hair, so I wouldn't know how to style it if it were long anyway. I slip off my pink pajamas and throw them onto my pink bed, opening my pink closet doors. My school uniform looks as neat as ever, fit perfectly to my frame. I sigh and get to dressing.

My new house isn't as big as my old one. By that, I mean it's about two rooms, a bedroom and a kitchen-living combo. Nothing luxurious, to be sure, but it beats getting beaten. Plus, it's closer to MC's house than my old one. Come to think of it, hasn't he been waiting outside for me a lot recently? I peek out of the curtain. He sitting on the curb, fiddling with his fingers, presumably waiting for me. I roll my eyes.

I swipe a leftover slice of pizza from the fridge and call it breakfast. Grabbing my bag, I run out to meet him. He bounces up from the curb and runs to give me a big hug, as always.

"Hello, Natsuki!"

"Hey, MC. Why are you so early?"

"It's never to early for you, wuvvie!" I cringe just a bit at that. I don't like being called cute, or anything cutesie for that matter, but for him I have to make an exception.

"Did you eat breakfast?"

"Uh… no. I was excited and forgot… sorry!"

"It's fine, I'll get you something at school. Come on." I start walking and take his hand. He's almost half a foot taller than I am, but that's doesn't stop him from laying his head on my shoulder as we walk. I roll my eyes again. I stop walking and stop him, too.

"Natsuki, what are yo- Woah!" He's cut off as I pick him up and carry him, bag and all. He poorly tries to hide his blush.

"Nat, you're so strong…" I give a harrumph of laughter. He tightly wraps his arms around my neck, sighing with content as he rests his head on the front of my shoulder, suspiciously close to my left chest.

"Hey, buster. Watch it." He giggles and moves his head more upward.

"Sorry," he smiles sharply. We walk in a peaceful silence for a bit, his head a familiar weight on my shoulders. I've carried him to school quite a bit in the past couple of months. It's not too hard for me anymore, to be honest. We're now on school grounds, standing both in the courtyard, so I set him down on his feet again. He silently pouts but doesn't argue. I step ahead and hold the door for him. Instead of a thank you, he just kisses his fingers and jabs my nose with them. I rub it and follow him.

"What's breakfast here? Three... four dollars?

"Three and twenty cents."

"Alright, just bring me the change." I hold out a five and he graciously accepts it. I go and sit at a random empty table. School has about ten minutes before starting, so I've got a little bit of time to blow before we split up for first period classes. I set down my light bag. We haven't had much homework recently, which was nice considering my work schedule. It really helped my mood.

"I'm back." He marks, snoopy smile creeping onto his face. "Open wide!" He sticks a plastic fork in my face, a sweet cream puff on the end. I hesitantly crack my lips, feeling a bit more awkward than adoring. I'm still somehow not used to his playful style just yet. I can't even object before it's stuck in, not harshly but gently, and I bite down so he can retrieve his fork again. I feel a small heat cross my face. I try to distract myself to force it away.

"You don't have to be embarrassed; nobody's watching." I see the amount of care in his dull, brown eyes. I can't deny him anything… I reopen my mouth defeatedly, expecting another treat. He goes to put another one in, but slips it into his own mouth at the moment I bite down.

"H-Hey! MC, you little-!" He's laughing at my fluster. I give him my lightest slap on the shoulder a couple of times as punishment.

"What? It's my breakfast, not yours." He's sticks a cream-coated tongue out at me. Who gets sweets at breakfast, anyway?

"See you after class, you big dummy." I snatch my bag up and hurry out, leaving him to protest and cling to my fleeting presence. I slow my walk when I'm out of range and find my first class of the day, math. Geometry, to be exact. I sling my butt into the first available seat and lay my bag on the back of the desk's chair. A few others are here, but I don't talk much to anyone else outside the literature club. I can't help but feel like I don't belong much of anywhere else. I lean on my right hand, waiting for my friend to appear. I mean Yuri, not MC. He goes to, like, English class or something. He's better at it than I am. I can't stand the English language... Why can't those Americans just learn Japanese instead?

"Hello, Natsuki." A soft voice wakes me up again. I turn around and get a face full of purple hair. "Sorry." she steps back and I swipe at my face to clear the hair off.

"Hey, Yuri. Sit next to me, would ya?"

"Come now, why ever would I not? We are friends, are we not?" I nod at no one in particular. Yuri's head falls a bit and she messes with her hair. That's a sure sign of one thing.

"Did you want to say something, Yuri? Don't worry, I won't judge you for what you think."

"Erm, yes." she squeaks. "It's about MC."

"Kay…"

"Does he… you know, um, no. Uhh, are you guys…"

"Dating still?"

"Wha- no, no, no, not at all! I was just wondering about his… grades is all."

"His grades are average. Maybe a little less."

"Oh, good. I mean! Not good, but I mean I could maybe tutor him for you if you wanted."

"Yuri, I'm gonna be honest for a sec. You'd be better off tutoring a sack of bricks. It would probably respond better, honestly."

"Don't be like that."

"Yuri, I know what you're doing!"

"I'm sorry, Natsuki! He's so nice and considerate and... well, he's not like he was last year!"

"I know. I've drilled some sense into him."

"Look, I'm not looking to take him from you or anything! We're friends, I'd never do that. But I still want to spend some time with him..."

"So just ask him! What are you going to me for? I trust you guys. Enough, anyway."

"Really? Is it okay if I ask him after school?"

"Sure, but no dates and keep it simple. I don't want him drooling over you or your huge chest, either."

"N-Natsuki! Now, see here, do you think he would do that?"

"Well, he's a boy, and that's suspicious enough. I can't say I measure up to you, so just push him off if he gets too close, got it?" She nodded at that, placing a fist on her chest like she always does.

Math starts like normal. I've been getting a lot better in my classes now that I have much more time at home living alone. I've got study time, me time, and MC time. I don't have a TV or anything, but I'm saving for one. It's been a bumpy couple of months, but he's always got my back, often times cooking and cleaning for me when I was too tired. He doesn't accept any money or anything, he just does it out of love for me.

Math passes. I part with Yuri until club time and head to physics. At least I have this class with MC. I get in, but he's the only other person in the room. He perks up and smiles at me when I walk in.

"Sorry, this must be the wrong room." I turn around jokingly. "I didn't know this was _chemistry_ class."

"Come on, you'll embarrass me in front of all these people." He gestures to the empty room.

I lankily step over and pick him out of his chair, pulling him into a harsh kiss. I feel him struggling loosely in my hands. I slip into the chair where he was sitting before I picked him up and put him in my lap, rubbing his flabby tummy gently. He giggles because he's ticklish almost everywhere... but _especially_ on the tummy. I pick up with my speed, full on tickling him. He bats at my hands with no strength, feebly warding me off while he laughs in panic.

"Okay, okay," he gasps, "I'll give you whatever you want!"

"No way. You're under ransom!"

"How much, how much?"

"One MC, fresh and hot off the grill!"

"Outrageous! I'll never pay it!"

"Then I'll just have to take it! Muahahaha!" I grip his collar from behind and bend his head way back. I crane my neck over to give him another quick kiss before releasing him.

"Oh, I'm taken! I'm ruined for marriage! Thou fiend! I had a wonderful girl I wanted to live happily forever after with!"

"It's no use! Grovel at my feet and maybe I'll let you live!"

"Excuse me, you two lovebirds. Did I accidentally walk into theatre class?" The teacher's voice startles us, we both jump with a yelp of surprise. We glance at each other, both red in the face. He's calming down his quick breaths and stands up off of me, taking the seat next to mine and scooting it in closer. I turn to the teacher tentatively.

"Sorry, sir." MC follows suit, looking down at his desk. I lean way over and bump him slightly with my shoulder as more people start to arrive in class. He looks over and hold up the "wait here" finger. He darts out of class suddenly. I lean back in my chair.

Class starts again. He's not back. I tap my fingers on the desk trying to listen to the lecture. I keep glancing out the door's small window, hoping for him to appear. I check the clock. It's been almost 20 minutes. I raise my hand and get called on.

"Teacher! May go to the bathroom?"

"Quickly, now." I scurry outside, heading to the bathrooms, hoping to find him there. I pause for a second in front of the door to the boy's restrooms. I decide to just knock instead of barging inside. I put my eat against the door. No sounds. I crack the door just a bit with my foot holding it open.

"MC, you in here? Come on, where are you?" No response again. I let the door shut and begin the walk back to class. As I turn to head back to class, a familiar voice catches the corner of my ear. It's not distinct, but it sounds like MC's voice... and it's nervous. I follow my ears to an adjacent hallway, where I see him... with some tall girl. She has blonde hair and her uniform is wrinkled and not very well taken care of. He's against the lockers, and she's got her arm blocking his escape to the right. Her voice sounds condescending.

"Say, that little pink friend of yours, what was her name? Nansacky?"

"Natsuki!"

"Yeah, whatever. Look, I'm here to tell you, pal, I'll be a way better lover than she ever could."

"You don't know the first one about either of us!"

"Don't I? I'd bet your favorite color is blue!"

"It's red!" He tries to slip out from beneath her towering figure, but she switches the arm she leans on, blocking his left escape now.

"So's mine!"

"Hey, MC!" I shout, getting both of their attention.

"Oh, look who's here to play! Little Nimsickle!" I ignore her, walking up to right next to him.

"MC, is this girl bothering you?" I bow my back and fold my hands, being overly cutesy. He notices with a light blush and nods wordlessly. I pull him by the shoulders and pat him on the back. "Get onto class then. I'll take care of this." He shivers as I pat him; he knows what's about to happen. He hurries back, not wanting to watch the scene transpire before him. I turn, keeping the act up.

"Say, friend, that's not very nice. He is my boyfriend, didn't you know?" I've got honey practically dripping off my lips.

"Yeah, that's why I wanted him. You shouldnt have interrupted, cause now we've got a problem." She walks slowly forward, swaying heavy from side to side, trying to intimidate me like a little kid. I don't budge an inch. She stands a half foot away and leans into me. She's almost a foot and a half taller than I am. I see her head lean ever-so-slightly to the side. I sidestep the first punch with ease, barely even trying.

Living with my dad at least taught me something.

* * *

I wait for class to be over before going back to the hall where we had it. MC steps out first thing as the bell rings, a worried look on his cute face. He sees me by the corner and runs over.

"Natsuki, are you okay?"

"Doesn't matter, as long as you are." He calms down a bit, noticing that there's not a single mark nor scratch on me.

"What was..."

"Ahem. I think someone has something to say to you." MC cringes heavy and flinches when he sees her, groaning at the sight.

"S-Sorry, okay? I'll leave you alone..." I release my iron grip, leaving some hard nail marks in her skin. She bolts off the first chance she has.

"Uhh, Natsuki, that wasn't really necessary. I'm sure she didn't know or something, right?"

"Don't worry about it. She won't bother you anymore, okay?" He nods, still looking a bit concerned about me maybe taking it too far. I pay it no mind and pull him around by the arm (gently, of course,) to our next class. He ends up slipping out of my grip and instead linking arms with me, resting his other hand on my elbow. He knows I don't like to show him off really boastfully, but I think he's doing it just to tease me.

I shove him a playful shove into his seat next to mine as we make it into class. I try to avoid everyone's gaze. As much as I love him, I conversely hated everyone else. At least, that's how I used to think. I'm really not as angry anymore since moving out and falling in love. It changes you, both of those. But, I'm too infamous around the school by now for people to ever see me as anything but a bully anymore. I've got no choice but to live with it the rest of this year, and probably senior year, too. I wonder how he's being seen, being with me. Does he get ridiculed? Do people think I'm manipulating him? Surely he's just out of his mind, right? He's a glutton for punishment, maybe.

But we know the truth. It's nothing like any of those. Ever since he fell for me on the first official day in the club, wrote poems for me, shared my interests, and basically changed the club room for me to a full bastion of just being myself, I've felt something toward him I've never felt toward anyone else, not even Yuri. I felt like I could open up to him. My vulnerability wasn't weakness to him.

He knew that I wasn't mean on purpose, I just couldn't handle life any other way. He saw right through me like nobody else ever did. The little girl trying to get out had been long silenced by my crude façade, but he dug her out in just a couple of days. I still often hide my soft side, even around him, but he never gives up. He constantly pulls her out because he knows who I can really be.

And yet, I could never do the same for him. Does he have any issues? Any ambition? I don't know. He's so shut up about himself, I wonder often if he's ever had a problem in his life. Sure, he was kind of a loser with only one friend, but that's not hidden from me or anything, as I already knew it. I think of myself, and how I used to be. He used to be a shut-in (and quite inconsiderate) but has also changed quite some with our new girlfriend/boyfriend deal. Maybe his only problem in life really was being lonely.

Not like that ever spurred Yuri or Monika into action. They would stand by and think we were just happy having him in the club so we'd have enough members. I think that might have been the only reason they let him join, honestly. But not anymore. Now, since we fell in love, they suddenly find him attractive and kindhearted. He looks the same as last year, though, the only thing that changed was how he acted. His inexperienced-in-social-situations personality quickly adapted to me and my own troubles and personality. It was quite impressive!

As third-years, Yuri and Monika definitely noticed a change in his attitude, same as mine. They both got closer to us, but we were already inseparable by then. That didn't deter them from chasing MC. Even Sayori uses the "childhood friend" card every now and then to pull up on us, mostly just him, though. I let it slide, knowing she'd never be able to be a decent girlfriend. She revealed her depression at the end of last year, and I think that also had quite an effect on MC. Sayori and I both being so needy forced him to change into who he is now. Still, I don't think she'd make as good a girlfriend as she would a little, considering how much care she needs. Maybe that's a little cruel to say.

Before I know it, I've thought the whole class away. The bell ringing pulls me out of it.

"Lunchtime!" He grabs my shoulders and shakes me lightly. I get up and follow him to the cafeteria.

We take separate lines (we've got different tastes in food) and meet up at a central table and Monika and Sayori soon join us. Yuri has a different lunch, unfortunately. I'd only have to go and change her whole schedule so she could eat with us.

"Okay, everyone!" Monika says, placing her tray down onto the table and sitting behind it, "How've you all been doing in class?" She says with an eyebrow cocked at me. I roll my eyes.

"Great!" MC cheerily responds, jumping once in his chair. Sayori says something indistinct but positive. I just give a thumbs-up. Sayori scooches closer to MC. I pretend not to notice. Monika didn't have a follow up statement, so everyone's just eating in silence now.

Sayori scoots just a bit closer. I don't do anything, but I do formulate a quick plan in my mind. I wait for Sayori to scoot again.

She does. I suddenly yank him up and pull him by the waist into my chair so that he sits between my legs. I wrap my left arm and legs around his midsection.

"Ach! What's this?"

"Revenge for this morning!" I can't see over his shoulder, so I poke my head out from under his arm. I use my right hand and stick some chicken on the fork, cloyly offering it up to his scrunched mouth. I sneak a peek at Sayori, who has since retreated away from us. He tries to turn his head, but I keep at it.

"Come on, you! Eat it! Hahaha!" He's holding back his own laughter. Good for him, because the second he opens his mouth, I'm shoving it inside. He stops struggling for just a second, glaring back at me defiantly. He snaps his head forward and cleans the fork. He then stands up indignantly and primps his collar at me, acting snootier than a lottery winner.

"Rude!" he says, clearly joking. I jab his stomach playfully. I give him big puppy-dog eyes and beg him to forgive me, falling all over his right side where I sat. He tries to push me off with his elbow, but I just slip back under his arm so he hugs me accidentally. I crush him (gently, of course,) in a hug of my own, still shoveling food into my mouth with my right hand. He just lets me lean against him, eating with his left hand instead while he pets the side of my head.

I'm always the first one done eating, so I pick his arm off and throw my trash away, sitting back in my chair and scooting it super close to his before I put my left arm around his shoulder. I use it to pull him really close to me, too. Monika and Sayori haven't stopped eating, as this kind of horseplay at the lunch table has since become a normal thing to them. They just accept it and enjoy dinner and a theatre.

I sit on my knees so I can grip his shoulder easier with my short, stocky arm. He shyly hunches over. I use my right hand and pat his chest reassuringly. I move it to his right hand, helping him pick up his peach slices.

"For real this time."

"Natsuuuuuki~! I can feed my self!" I shush him and press my cheek against his, slightly guiding his hand with my own to his mouth. He stifles a laugh as he chews.

Monika and her cohort are staring now. Sayori is looking extra-pouty. "Nobody ever feeds me all sweet like that..." she whispers to herself. I break away from MC and swipe the fork from her hands, puncturing a peach slice on her plate.

"Open wide, darling." I say with a sarcastic tone. Sayori laughs and snorts once. She closes her eyes and leans her head back to receive her gift, anyway. I flip the peach off the fork as far down her throats as I can manage. She coughs a couple of times but nods at me.

"Come on, Sayori. I'll feed you if you really want." Monika offers a helping hand, as always. Never condescending, either.

Lunch is just about over, so I stand, taking my hand off of MC's slim shoulder, and giving him another peach-tasting kiss so I can pull him up by his lips. He complies with enthusiasm, following me as far as he can before we have to stray from each other for the day, for we have different classes until club time.

* * *

The day is finished, so it's time to present our poems to each other, after, of course, sharing a nice read with someone special. I'm walking to MC's last class, Japanese. He's packing up his bag with notes and his pencils before he notices me at the door, waving swiftly with a smile. He gets up and steps over, offering his expectant hand for holding. I only use it to pull him close and squeeze him tight (gently, of course).

"You want me to carry you?" I whisper up at him.

"Would you?" He whispers down at me.

He bends back so I can princess carry him up two flights of stairs and half a long hallway. Definitely a workout, but it's welcome. He opens the door for us and I walk us in to find Monika sorting some papers on the main desk.

"Hey, you two." she says, big smile directed at us. "Glad you took some time out of your _busy_ schedules to be here!" She winks as she stresses the word 'busy'. I turn to right right with a harrumph.

"Natsuki, I didn't mean it maliciously. A friendly jab, if you will!"

"Oh, I'll give _you_ a jab, alright..." I snarl back. A firm boop on the nose hits me.

"She's just having her little fun, cupcake. No harm, no foul."

"Ooohh, 'cupcake,' eh? What's next? Caramel cube? Cinnamon bun?"

"MC..." I start.

"Monika, that's enough. No need to be jealous of us!" He waves prissily at her.

Monika clears her throat and shuffles her papers. "Yeah right..." she mumbles. I place him down (gently, of course,) in a desk and slip back to find issue 17 of Parfait Girls. We never got to finish the series last year, for some reason. I bring it over and he plucks it from my hands while I pull up another desk. Just then, Yuri and Sayori walk in, quietly chatting. Yuri steps to the side, giving me some eyes. I remember that she wanted to spend a bit of time with MC today. I suddenly stand and slap my head.

"Oh, I forgot I had homework to do! Eh, here, I'll work in the back. For now, you can read it by yourself. I already know what happens anyway." I leave my precious volume with him and slip by Yuri, giving her a little gesture. She mouths a "thank you" my way and I get to work on my... well, not much really. I was just being a good enough friend so that Yuri could have something nice from me to her. Yuri eagerly but composedly sits in my empty seat next to him.

"So, Emcee, how about we do something instead while Natsuki's occupied with her work?"

MC sucks in some air between his teeth, glancing at me for support. I gesture a move and refer to Yuri, and he gets the picture. He turns politely to Yuri who's already digging in her backpack for an easy read and pulls out… some chocolate?

"Would you like some?" She had opened it and was waving it around in front of her. I peer suspiciously at her back. MC eagerly breaks himself off a… generous chunk of the slim bar. I had a feeling Yuri didn't want any of it anyway. She also props open a book for him.

"Oh, short stories, eh?" he slurs, a mouthful of sweet blocking his teeth. She had really prepared for this, huh? Suddenly, he coughs, having eaten too much chocolate at a time. Yuri immediately switches to motherly mode, firmly patting him on the back to help his cough and shushing him tensely. She wastes no time getting up and going around the seat of his desk and giving him a message in the back. He stops coughing for a second, but Yuri keeps up her rub. I'm on the verge of giving her a piece of my mind.

She could've left it alone. I saw MC was fidgety from the back (that means he was nervous about Yuri), but I was going to allow it just a moment longer, but what pushed me over the edge was what happened next. Yuri kept up her message like normal, but in addition to that, decided to lay her mondo gazungas on his back!

I rise from my desk, sauntering over to Yuri's behind. I place a firm hand on her shoulder and she stiffens up like a board immediately, squeaking out an "Eep!" She flips around to face me, face red and apologetic.

"Natsuki, I got a little carried away is all! Forgive me, I didn't mean it like that!"

"MC, let's do my homework together. How's that sound?" Yuri's face falls in sadness but also acceptance of her own actions.

"... That's fine by me." Yuri sits, not even bothering to apologize to MC.

We (that's MC and I,) end up actually doing some of my homework and Yuri doesn't bore us anymore. She sits still while Sayori streams her thoughts at her with no end in sight. For the sake of saving time, I'll just skip what happened when we shared poems, but know that Yuri wasn't too excited to share hers.

MC rises and I follow suit, preparing to leave after today. It was quieter than usual.

"Hey, guys..." a soft voice stops us.

"What's up, Yuri?" MC still acts polite to her.

"I just wanted to apologize for my..."

"The boob thing?" I finish.

"Y-Yeah. I promise, it wasn't meant to be so... much."

"Don't worry. At the very least, they're nice and soft." He's gazing into space. I clear my throat hard as I see him steal a glance at her chest again.

" _Anyway_ , we accept your apology." I bump MC with my elbow (not so gently this time.) and pull him by the sleeve out the door and into the halls, where we begin our walk to our homes.

I wait a couple of minutes on the way as we walk on the sidewalk.

"So..." He looks over at me. "You like big chests, huh?"

He immediately looks the other way. "Well, I mean-"

"Big, huge, GINORMOUS chests like Yuri's, right? Is that it?" I poke his gut.

"Nat- Cupcake, you know I'd never abandon you just for a gigantic pair!"

"Oh, really?"

"O-Of course, not! Besides, they would just get in the way when we cuddle."

I peer suspiciously. "Are you sure they wouldn't... add to the experience? For you, anyway?"

He sticks a finger to his chin, thinking. "Well, I guess I'll have to cuddle with you tonight and find out."

He shakes his head at the red line crossing his nose. I grip his waist and pull him closer next to me.

"You're lucky I think you're cute, or that little trick wouldn't have worked. I'll give you a cuddling so hard, you'll forget all about Yuri and her ridiculous jugs!"

* * *

We did just that.

We both laid in my bed with the lights turned down and romantic. He shyly tucked his head by my collarbone so I could rub it. I swear he was slowly inching his head toward my breasts, but I never said anything about it, knowing he didn't have the guts for it. Still, I did hope just a little bit that he would try something. I think he felt the same.

MC decided to sleep over for the night. And by that, I mean he fell asleep on me and I was forced to sleep like that, too. The way he curled up onto me was too much for my heart. I couldn't bear to wake him up, though. I let him have his moment, asleep or not, and went along with his little attachment. I hug him lightly back. He's oddly clingy in his sleep. I try adjusting him slightly and he just climbs more onto my short frame. I give up eventually and leave his leg over my waist along with his arms tightly around my neck.

I think back to talking about my chests. I know he likes them large, but I can't really do anything about it. Glancing down, I find them pushed against his shoulders and him drooling a bit on the sweater vest of my uniform. I close my eyes along with him. I whisper a goodnight and lay my chin against his forehead.

Gently, of course.


End file.
